A shippers dream
by Raychel
Summary: Elliot has just won custody of Eli, he's a single man... and he's taking the night off to hang out with a certain brunette... rated M for future... hehe... this was actually a dream that I had and wanted to call zuzu1614...aah chels! ONE SHOT


"No Liv." Elliot Stabler told his best friend as they hung out at her apartment for the first time in ages.

"I really wanna watch this El," Olivia pointed at the DVD that read 'Nim's Island' and Elliot looked at her with defeat. She had a twinkle in her eye that made him laugh and he took the DVD from her to put it in the DVD player.

"You owe me a Rambo marathon." Elliot told her as he settled back down on the couch.

"Ew El, Rambo?" Olivia askedd doubtfully, she took a sip of her wine and her face was flushed.

"Hey, I just won custody of my son and am now a free, single man... the sky is the limit."

"Speaking of Eli, is your mom having her last night with him or is she staying the rest of the week?"

"She's staying the rest of the week." Elliot raised an eyebrow when he saw the menu for the movie and looked over at Olivia.

"Elliot, it's a cute movie. You'll love it."

"I don't love cute." Elliot said, trying to sound manly as possible.

"Ok Mr. Man." Olivia snorted, the movie started and Elliot could not believe how into the movie he got. By the time it was over he was wiping his own eyes along with Olivia.

"Dammit Liv." Elliot laughed at his tears and Olivia sniffled.

"Sorry, should have warned you that it was one of those movies."

"I'm not complaining. We got the week end off, Eli is hanging with mom... I'm rid of Kathy... I got you." Elliot looked over at her and she looked at him lazily, her head rested on the head of the sofa.

"Me? What's so great about me? I make you watch family films." Olivia giggled and Elliot took in her beauty. He needed to know if Olivia Benson knew how beautiful she really was, she didn't act like she knew, but she seemed oblivious to the fact that every man in her vicinity alwways stopped what they were doing to stare at her, while Elliot got the pride of walking next to her.

"Aw Liv if I have to tell you all of the great things about you we would be here for a month."

"You're sweet." Olivia smiled warmly at him.

"Just telling the truth." Elliot patted her knee and was surprised when Olivia planted a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Don't get any idea's Elliot Stabler, that was just a thank you." Olivia got up to refill her pepsi.

"I can't help if I get any ideas, I'm a man." Elliot warned her.

"oh ok." Olivia rolled her eyes and was startled when her home phone rang. She looked at Elliot as she still stood in the kitchen and he picked up the phone while looking at Olivia.

"Hello?"

"Uh... is Olivia there?" The voice sounded rather confused as to why a man might have answered her phone since it was another man on the other line.

"May I ask whose calling?" Elliot asked as Olivia mouthed, 'who is it?' and Elliot shrugged.

"Tell her it's agent Porter."

"No."

"No??"

"What do you want from her? She's not going on another one of your little goose hunts and- hey!" The phone was snatched from Elliot and Olivia put it to her ear.

"Dean, what's up?"

She was taking calls from the bozo now? What the hell had just happened?

"No... really? Dean that's... wow." Olivia was saying and Elliot scowled.

Why was she so happy to talk to him? God it was sickening...

"Of course I'll come!! Don't have to ask me twice.. oh..." Olivia looked over at Elliot and he forced a smile and she smiled back, "Yes... he will... uh huh..."

Wait... what were they talking about? And why was Olivia looking so happy? Not that Elliot had a problem with Olivia being happy, it was just another man... making her happy...

"Oh it's fine Dean, yes. Well you needed to call and tell me... oh... ok, well call me tomorrow with more details." Olivia paused and it was then that Elliot saw how sad she now looked but kept her composure, "You too Dean and yes congratulations." Olivia hung up and threw her hair tie at Elliot causing her now long hair to fall down over her shoulders.

"What??" Elliot asked dodging the small object.

""Dean is getting married and he was calling with the good news." Olivia was now pouring out her pepsi and took out the bottle of wine.

"You ok Liv?"

"Oh I'm great!" Olivia said sarcastically and started to drink the wine, her face looking worse moment after moment. Elliot stood up and went to her, he didn't understand, was she upset because some other woman had snagged Dean? What the hell?

"You're not great, you can't lie to me even if you're lying to yourself... now why is Dean getting married making you so upset?"

"I'm perfectly happy for him." Olivia muttered.

"Do you wish it was you?" Elliot dared to ask, afraid of the answer and Olivia looked at him with wide eyes and opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Ofcourse I do El." Olivia responded and passed him to go back to the couch and turned on some music. So she did want to be with Dean, why the hell was Elliot not aware of this? Boy was this woman good at keeping secrets.

"Why didn't you tell me your feelings for Dean?" Elliot asked, his chest tightening and Olivia actually looked surprised at his question and then she broke in to a small laugh.

"Oh El... no, I don't want to be the one marrying him... I want to be the one getting married." Olivia's answer made Elliot feel like an idiot, of course that's what it was. It was no secret that Olivia craved a family.

"Liv I promise you that you will have your family one day." Elliot told her taking her hand in his, an act of kindness that was so natural between others but was a milestone for them.

"Maybe it's not in the cards for me." Olivia sighed, "I mean Dean's getting married and Casey's about to get a proposal any day now." Olivia sighed and closed her eyes.

"It's gotta be in the cards for you Liv, you're too good of a person and plus you're going to make a great mom." Elliot told her and she just looked at him.

"There's one teeny tiny problem with your equation El... it's kind of missing something."

"What?"

"Oh I don't know... a man?"

This stumped Elliot since he couldn't imagine Liv being with another man besides himself, which might have sounded strange to anyone else but her always saw Olivia as his in a sense.

"Maybe I should move." Olivia said out of the blue.

"Liv! No, why?"

"Well it might be the only way to find a man." Olivia joked.

"You've got me." Elliot could not stop himself from saying and Olivia looked at him with a mixture of emotions.

"El..."

"Liv I want you to be happy but I can't see you with anyone else but me." Elliot admitted, not looking at her, "And that's the truth. Call me crazy."

"If you're crazy then I'm crazy too because I feel the same way." Olivia told him softly and he was able to look at her.

"Out of all the men in New York you can't see yourself with anyone else but me?" Elliot asked her, his heart beating so hard he was afraid it might come out of his chest.

"Like you said you are the longest relationship I've ever had with a man." Olivia told him, the air intensifying.

"But I don't have to put up with you like you think," Elliot put his right hand on her cheek, touching her tenderly and she placed a hand over his own, "You remember how you said that I might be the only man to put up with you that night?"

"You remember that?" Olivia asked him.

"I remember everything." Elliot started to move his head closer to Olivia's and she looked terrified but excited.

"El?" She asked him.

"Hm?" He was only an inch away now.

"Do you really want this?" Olivia asked him and he smiled at he, brushing his nose against hers.

"I really do." Elliot's lips met Olivia's and she let him explore her with his mouth. They were like two teenagers, just getting their first kiss only skilled at what they were doing. Elliot opened his mouth and Olivia followed his lead, his tongue slid onto hers and she closed her mouth, engulfing him... all of him. Elliot took his time as he ran his fingers through her hair and savored every bit of her, she smelled like Vanilla and her skin was softer then satin.

"Mmm El." Olivia said in between kisses.

"Hmm?" He answered her, trailing her neck with kisses and she became out of breath.

"Not yet." She whispered to him and he didn't stop kissing her neck but began blowing on the places he had kissed.

"I know." He whispered back but she pulled him into her, causing his body to lay against hers, her body rising and falling into him as he rubbed her sides. He picked her up and she was supported by his arms and the wall the was against her back.

"God you're a great kisser." Olivia sighed happily.

"I could kiss you all night long." Elliot told her, now cupping her face and kissing her lips in passionate motions.

"Oh we should stop." Olivia said, not sounding convincing.

"We really should." Elliot said as he began to guide his hand up her outer thigh and she moaned.

"On the count of three?" Olivia asked breathlessly, her eyes fluttering.

"You count." Elliot told her as he began to trace underneath her shirt.

"One..." He was getting closer...

"Two..." His touch was burning her skin with ecstasy.

"RING!" The phone went off and Elliot and Olivia froze in their frenzy.

"Three." Olivia kissed him seductively and got out of his grasp to get to the phone and he slumped against the wall and looked at her. His breath was ragged and long as he watched her answer the phone, his eyes burning into hers.

"Yes, thank you for calling, we'll be over in twenty." Olivia hung up the phone and came over to Elliot who pulled her down into his lap and she laughed.

"We're off this week end." Elliot told her.

"That wasn't work El, it was your mom. Eli has the sniffles, she wants you to go and get him."

"So she called you?" Elliot asked Olivia, standing up, keeping Olivia in his arms.

"She said that she tried your phone but got no response." Olivia told him and he kissed her again before letting go, a feeling of complete loss came over him. He needed her in his arms again.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Elliot could not hide his disappointment.

"Think again, I'm going with you. Eli is going to need soup and other things and you know how much he loves my apartment."

"He loves the cat." Elliot said with amusement.

"Come on El." Olivia put on her jacket and shoes as Elliot did the same.

:Bernadette Stabler's rented hotel room:

"Daddy." A pale faced Eli whimpered to his father when the door opened and Bernadette handed Eli to Elliot.

"My god, you said he had the sniffles Bern." Olivia said feeling Eli's head and Eli put his arms around her neck as she pulled him into an embrace.

"Mom, how long has Eli been acting sick?" Elliot asked his mother as Eli was rocked slowly by Olivia.

"An hour ago he started coughing and the sneezing, he just now started to act really out of it Elliot."

"El, we should take him to the Emergency room." Olivia said, her hand on Eli's forehead, feeling for fever.

"Yeah, I agree. Thanks mom." Elliot gave his mother a kiss and she looked worried.

"Please call me and let me know how he is." She told them, kissing Eli and then half hugging Olivia.

"We will." Olivia told her. Elliot and Olivia took Eli to the car and put him in his carseat.

"No, no, nooooo." Elio started to fuss and Olivia got in the backseat with him.

"I'll ride in back with him, you drive." Olivia assured Elliot and he drove to the hospital, letting Olivia and Eli out before parking. He found them in the waiting area, Eli sleeping in Olivia's arms.

"How is he?" Elliot asked, sitting down next to Olivia.

"He's burning up. But not too bad." Olivia set her chin on Eli's head and closed her eyes.

"Elliot Stabler?" A nurse called.

"Oh uh, that's him. He's my son, Eli." Elliot said standing up along with Olivia.

"Aw, he looks like he feels pretty bad. Let's get him back to see the doctor huh?" They followed the nurse into the back and were led to a single room, laying Eli down in the bed, Olivia covering him up so he was cozy, "The doctor will be in shortly." She told them and left.

"I hope that he's ok." Elliot said, rubbing Eli's arm.

"He's going to be fine El, he probably just has that flu that's going around." Olivia laid her head against his shoulder and he put his free arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" The doctor asked, walking in. Olivia opened her mouth to correct him but Elliot spoke before she could.

"Yeah, hi doc, um, it's my three year old. He's got flu like symptoms." Elliot and Olivia moved out of the way so that the doctor could take a look at Eli.

"Alright, I'm going to give him some children's Tylenol, take a blood sample to rule out anything serious. I'll be back." The doctor smiled warmly at them and Olivia looked at Elliot shyly.

"What?" Elliot asked her.

"You let the doctor call me Mrs. Stabler." Olivia told him. Elliot smiled, his eyes dancing.

"So?"

"So..."

"It has a nice ring to it. Olivia Benson-Stabler." Elliot said to her and she blushed deeply.

"Let's take it one step at a time El." She told him happily.

"Anything for you Liv. Anything for you." Elliot rested his head against hers and she kissed his nose.

AND THAT WAS MY DREAM. lol... actually it consists of more haha... no really I dreamt this and it WAS AWESOME. I remember checking my cell for Chelsea's number and could NOT find it... it was the real. I wanted to call her and be like, "Did that just happen?!"... but it was not real :(


End file.
